Stay With Me
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños para Mitzuki-Kazami. Ese día Mello no solo se fue destrrozado por la noticia de la muerte de su mentor. También se fue confundido por las peticiones de cierto pelirrojo.


**Feliz cumpleaños Mitzuki-chan*-* **

**Te dije que te iba a compensar que tu hicieras lo mismo en mi cumpleaños X3 **

**Ojala y te la pases muy bien hoy con toda tu familia ^-^ Somos de la misma edad de nuevo X3 **

**Espero que te guste este pequeño regalito que quise hacerte, aunque tal vez no tenga mucha lógica porque me acabo de unir al fandom de Death Note pero quería hacer un fic de algo que te guste ^-^ **

**En fin, espero que lo disfrutes :D**

* * *

><p>Allí se encontraba el pelirrojo como siempre jugando con su PsP. Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó los pasos de un rubio que entro a la habitación.<p>

-¿Puedes creerlo?- capto entre tantas palabras que decía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- murmuro confundido.

- ¡Matt! ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Estoy es realmente serio! ¡L y Watari están muertos!- le grito el rubio arrebatándole el videojuego de la mano para que le prestará atención.

- ¡Oye, Mello! ¡No guarde la partida!- le grito el pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar su juego.

-¡Se serio por dos minutos por favor!

- ¿Si te digo que si me devuelves el juego?

- Matt, L murió- le dijo calmadamente esperando que por fin lo escuchara.

-...- el pelirrojo lo miro fijamente tratando de asimilar la situación. Su mentor estaba muerto. -¿Kira?- el rubio asintió.- ¿A quién eligió?

- Ese es el punto. No eligió a ninguno de los tres. - señalo Mello.

- ¿Que dijo Near?

- Lo mismo de siempre. Nada.

Matt se pasó las manos por el cabello.

- ¿Quien se supone que seguirá con el caso?

- Siento que quien sea que haya estado trabajando con L asumirá su puesto. Claro que en secreto, dudo mucho que le den a conocer a los medios su muerte. - le dijo Mello.

Le devolvió el videojuego y se sentó en el sillón donde Matt estaba antes.

- Entonc-

- Le dije a Roger que me iría. Near también lo sabe.- soltó de repente.

- ¡Mello!

- Soy mayor de edad, puedo irme. Le dije a Near que se quedara con el puesto de L, yo resolveré las cosas a mi modo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido?- le reclamo Matt tomándolo de los hombros.

- Sabría que te pondrías así- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada.

-¿¡Cómo no me voy a poner así?! ¡La persona que más me importa en este mundo se va, sola de Wammy's!

Ambos callaron y cuando el pelirrojo analizo lo que había dicho un salvaje sonrojo lo invadió.

- Matt, yo no sabí-

- Mello, por favor, no te vayas. O si te vas...déjame ir contigo. Por favor, ¿que demonios crees que harás sólo en el mundo? Aparte Kira está en Japón, ¿cómo planeas llegar hasta allá? Apenas llegarías a la parada de autobuses.

- No puedo quedarme, ya se lo he dicho a Roger y a la pelusa de Near. - rodó los ojos y después miro a Matt que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y sonrojado.

Al ver que el pelirrojo no respondía envolvió a Matt por la cintura y lo atrajo a el. Este se sorprendió y su sonrojo incrementó mucho más.

- En cambio, tampoco puedo dejar que me acompañes. Tu mismo lo has dicho, no llegare lejos. Si tu también vas avanzaremos menos.- hizo una pausa considerando lo que iba a decir.- Aparte no me arriesgaría a que te pasara algo.

Matt por fin le devolvió el abrazo.

- No te dejarán salir

- Escapare- le regreso rápidamente.

- No tienes dinero.

- Trabajare.

- No puedes dejarme.

-...Lo siento Matt

Poco a poco el rubio se fue soltando de los brazos del pelirrojo y estaba dispuesto a cruzar la puerta hasta que Matt lo tomo de la muñeca.

- No me quedare...digas lo que digas- le dijo el rubio sin verlo.

Sintió un nuevo peso en su mano y esta vez miro a ver que era.

- Es un rosario- le dijo Matt al ver su mirada de confusión. - Roger me dijo que cuando Watari me trajo a Wammy's era la única pertenencia que traía. Era de mi madre.- explico el pelirrojo con un deje de tristeza.

- No puedo llevármelo, era de tu mamá

- Era de la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, ahora es de la persona que más me importa.- le brindo una cálida sonrisa a el rubio y este se la devolvió algo después.

Mello de nuevo con intenciones de irse rompió el contacto visual y soltó la mano de Matt.

- Mello..

- Matt, en serio tengo que irme

- Lo se- dijo el pelirrojo.

Matt jalo de la manga al rubio y rápidamente lo atrajo hacia el, en cambio no era como el abrazo que se habían dado antes, esta vez Matt había cortado completamente la distancia entre sus rostros para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Mello.

El pelirrojo mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba altamente sonrojado, en cambio el rubio por ser un contacto tan repentino tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Que acabas de hacer, idiota?

- Quería que tu primer beso te lo diera alguien que en verdad te ama, quien sabe que harás allá afuera, pero recuerda que yo toque esos labios primero- explicó Matt sonrojado.

Mello lo miro una ultima vez con un sonrojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas, Matt le sonrió aunque unas lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que lo detuvieran otra vez.

-"Mello, ojalá y puedas estar bien por unos cuantos meses, intentaré sacar dinero de cualquier forma y así poder asegurarnos a ti y a mi una gran vida fuera de Wammy's. Solo espérame Mello, ya lo veras"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se esta algo corto pero ya sabes, los maestros con sus exámenes -.-" <strong>

**espero que te haya gustado ^-^**


End file.
